Gadis Hujan
by chosaku-ken
Summary: "Namamu ?" "Juvia Loxar" "Kenapa kau menghubungi kami ?" "Aku benci gadis itu, dia merebut orang yang kucintai!" "Apa keinginanmu ?" "Bawa gadis itu ke neraka!" "Dendammu akan kami balaskan"


"Namamu ?"

"Juvia Loxar"

"Kenapa kau menghubungi kami ?"

"Aku benci gadis itu, dia merebut orang yang kucintai!"

"Apa keinginanmu ?"

"Bawa gadis itu ke neraka!"

"Dendammu akan kami balaskan"

Title : Gadis Hujan

Disclaimer : Jigoku Shoujo by Miyuki Eto

Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

Genre : Tragedy, Horror, Supranatural

Rated : T

Summmary : Saat satu orang dikutuk, dua kuburan digali

Main Karakter :

Ai Enma

Wanyuudo

Hone Onna

Ren Ichimoku

Karakter Pendukung :

Juvia Loxar

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia

NB : Ini fict Cuma buat hiburan aja, terpikir saat aku lagi demen-demennya nonton Jigoku Shoujo, hehe

Hening menyelimuti kediaman Heartfilia, sudah 3 hari sang putri menghilang dari rumah, tampak sang Ibu tak henti-henti nya menangis memanggil nama Lucy, sang suami hanya bisa mengelus pundak sang istri sambil menunduk pasrah, pasukan pengawal di rumah sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari Lucy, namun hasilnya nihil tak hanya pasukan pengawal, bahkan Polisi dan Detektif pun akan tangan atas kejadian menghilangnya Lucy.

Keheningan tak hanya menyelimuti keluarga Heartfilia, tampak seorang pemuda remaja tertunduk lemas di dalam kelas.

"Gray Fullbuster" panggil sang guru yang mulai mengabsen satu per satu muridnya

"Gray Fullbister ?" gray masih tetap termenung

"Gray Fulbuster!" teriak sang guru yang sudah mulai kesal

"Ah, maaf pak! Saya disini" jawab gray dengan nada terkejut

"Hahh,… saya tau kalau orang yang kau sayangi telah meninggal tapi bukan berar-"

"Lucy belum Meninggal!" belum siap sang guru berbicara, teriak Gray dengan lantang menggebrak meja dan pergi keluar kelas begitu saja, tampak seorang perempuan berambut biru tertunduk lesu melihat kelakuan Gray yang semakin hari semakin buruk

"Hey, apa kau pernah mendengar Akses situs Jigoku Shoujo ?"

"Ehh? Aku dengar situs itu hanya bisa diakses jam 12 malam"

"Kalian ini bicara apa ? itukan hanya kebohongan publik "

" Konon, kita bisa mengirimkan orang yang kita benci ke Neraka! "

" Sudahlah, berhenti kalian membuatku takut " terdengar suara bisik-bisik gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Gray

"Jigoku, Shoujo…? " terdengar lirih suara Gray yang tak menyadari bahwa Ai sedang memperhatikannya

"Sepertinnya nona tertarik pada kasus ini" ucap Hone Onna

"Kita ikuti saja apa yang akan dilakukan nona" jawab pemuda bernama Ren Ichimoku

"Ya aku tau Ren"

**Di kediaman Fullbuster**

Pada jam 12 malam, dengan penuh keyakinan Gray membuka laptopnya dan mencari situs Jigoku Shoujo, setelah dicoba ternyata link jigoku shoujo Not Found

"Sudah kuduga, itu hanya Kebohongan Publik, maafkan akau Lucy, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukanmu" sesaat sebelum Gray pergi ke ranjang untuk tidur, tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik bermata merah dengan potongan rambut bergaya hime muncul dihadapan Gray.

"Kau memanggilku ?"

"Siapa kau ?"

"Namaku Ai Enma"

"Kau Gadis dari Neraka itu?"

"Ya, apa kau mau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pacarmu itu ?"

" Kau tau tentang Lucy? Katakan! Dimana dia sekarang!"

"Jika aku memberitaumu, kau harus membayarku"

"Terserah! Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau"

"Baiklah,…"

Ai mulai menunjukan kronologi Kejadian sebelum Lucy menghilang. Terlihat Gray mengantar pulang Lucy kerumahnya, sesampainya Lucy di kamarnya dia pun menghilang

"Bagamana mungkin Dia bisa menghilang! Apa kau yang melakukannya!"

"Aku hanya dikontrak untuk melakukannya, orang yang melakukan kontrak denganku adalah seorang gadis yang dari dulu selalu memperhatikanmu dan diam-diam mencintaimu"

"siapa gadis itu?" Tanya gray dengan eskpresi bingung

"gadis itu,…" tunjuk Ai pada sebuah gambaran kronologi

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan gaya rambut bergelombang pada ujung rambutnya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, gadis manis bernama Juvia itu terlihat begitu sedih sampai-sampai Hujan pun ikut menengis bersama nya

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang Menyukai Juvia? Cinta Juvia pada Tuan Gray juga tidak terbalas, tiap bekal makanan yang Juvia berikan secara diam-diam padanya juga selalu dia berikan pada Lucy! Juvia benci Lucy! Lucy seharusnya pergi ke Neraka!" Teriak Juvia dalam kesedihannya.

Tiba-tiba dia pun teringat akan Rumor Jigoku Shoujo yang segera mengaksesnya

"Juvia harap ini berhasil"

Juvia berhasil mengakses situs itu dan mengirimkan nama Lucy dalam daftar target, tak lama setelah itu pun Lucy menghilang dan dibawa ke Neraka.

Gray yang melihat semua kronologi itu pun hanya bisa terdiam dan membelalakan mata nya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Juvia lah yang selalu mengirimkan bekal makanan setiap hari padanya, dan yang membuat Gray menjadi Shock adalah Juvia Mencintai Gray dan karena itu Juvia mengirimkan Lucy ke Neraka

"Kenapa,… kenapa harus begini?!" air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi, Gray menangis dalam diam

"Wanyuudo,…"

"Baik, nona" jawab pria tua bernama Wanyuudo dan diapun berubah menjadi boneka jerami

"Ambil ini" Ai memberikan sebuah boneka jerami bertali pita merah pada Gray

"Jika kau memang ingin menghilangkan penderitaanmu dan mengirimkan orang yang kau benci ke neraka, tarik benang merah ini, dan kau akan terikat kontrak dengan kami, tapi saat kau terikat kontrak dengan kami, jiwamu akan dibawa ke Neraka, tersesat dalam penderitaan dan kesakitan, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu Surga, Neraka adalah tempat yang Abadi untukmu, tapi itu semua terjadi hanya jika kau sudah meninggal" jelas Ai panjang lebar

"Apa boleh buat, tenang saja Lucy, aku akan segera menyusulmu" tanpa basa basi Gray pun menarik benang merah itu

"_Dendammu, akan kami balaskan,…"_

Gray terduduk lesu sesaat setelah menarik benang merah, terlihat sebuah simbol di daerah dadanya, yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah penghuni Neraka kelak

**Di tempat lain **

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku, disini gelap dan seperti ada benda bersinar diatas langit, saat melihat sekelilingku, aku melihat bahwa aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam kapal kecil, aku sadar kalau aku tidak sendirian, gadis cantik bernama Ai duduk didepanku dengan ekspresi wajah datar, yah,… aku tau bahwa ada seorang manusia yang mengirimku ke neraka, tapi siapa? Aku bahkan tidak populer di sekolah, aku tidak punya teman dan sepertinya aku juga tidak punya musuh, sesaat aku tersadar setelah Ai menunjukakan orang yang telah mengirimku ke neraka, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tuan Gray, orang yang selama ini aku cintai, meskipun kutau bahwa dia tidak pernah menyukaiku. Aku menrima nasibku yang buruk ini, Neraka dunia sudah kulalui, saatnya aku melalui Neraka Akhirat yang sebenarnya, terima kasih Tuan Gray, setidaknya kau telah meberikan warna-warni dalam kehidupanku didunia yang begitu gelap dan suram

"Maaf, apakah di neraka nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan Lucy ?" tanyaku dengan nada lirih

"Neraka itu luas, ada banyak orang disana" jawabnya begitu datar bagaikan dia sudah tidak memiliki ekspresi lagi

"Kasian sekali gadis itu" ucap Hone Onna

"Dendam tidak akan berakhir selama masih ada Kebencian pada diri manusia" jawab Wanyuudo

"Siklus Kebencian ini tidak akan ada habisnya sampai Kiamat nanti" tambah Ren

**Keesokan pagi nya **

Kediaman Fullbuster penuh dengan warga dan ucapan bela sungkawa, Ayah dan Ibu Gray hanya bisa terdiam melihat jasad putranya terbujur kaku akibat jeratan dilehernya, Polisi tidak menemukan bukti bahwa ada yang membunuhnya, diduga bahwa Gray bunuh diri di kamarnya semalam.

"_Saat satu orang dikutuk, dua kubur digali" _

_-FIN-_

Review Please, hehe

Maaf ceritanya Garing banget ." maklum Newbie lama


End file.
